Recently, various electronic devices have been used in homes and companies. In addition, such various electronic devices perform different operations. Accordingly, a user is provided with various functions using various electronic devices.
Meanwhile, various electronic devices perform different operations, and kinds or degrees of the performed operations may be different. A user of an electronic device may differently set not only whether the electronic device performs an operation but also a kind or degree of the operation performed by the electronic device. Thus, users set operations of electronic devices used thereby to setting values that the users desire. A specific setting performed on an operation of an electronic device used by a user is referred to as a user setting, and a setting value for the user setting is referred to as a user setting value.
However, although a user sets each electronic device to a desired setting value, if another user changes the setting value, the setting value set by the previous user is no longer applied. Therefore, a setting value for the electronic device should be again input.
For this reason, recent electronic devices provide a setting value storing function such that each user can provide a proper setting value.
However, a user should perform a setting operation for applying a setting value of the user to an electronic device to use the setting value storing function, which is inconvenient to the user. In addition, the user has difficulty in searching a setting value of the user among a plurality of setting values.
Accordingly, there is required a method for accurately recognizing a user and easily performing a setting operation of the recognized user.